


Practice

by varooooom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varooooom/pseuds/varooooom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin learns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble from a verse a friend and I came up with for kicks, wherein Merlin is a sex slave Morgana bought to save him from the market. She gave him to Arthur to keep him safe, and Arthur being Arthur refuses to let Merlin fulfill his "destiny."
> 
> This is just a short throwaway that was too cute not to write out. All my love for you, Pearl. ♥

It's the first time Arthur's let Merlin into his bed, and neither of them is in any state of undress beyond Arthur's preference for going to bed in only his sleep trousers, but Merlin knows better than to complain when the bandages wrapped across his master's chest are still tinted with red. A privilege, then, a rare treat, and Merlin can accept that graciously.

He still tucks up against Arthur's side, though, with the both of them propped up on his headboard. There's room enough for the whole bordello by Merlin's ( inaccurate ) count but this is a _rare_ treat. He feels no shame in taking advantage of the opportunity to stretch out along the Prince's side and rest his head on a broad shoulder. Arthur sighs exasperatedly above him but doesn't protest otherwise; a small victory.

"Go on, then. Let's see it." It's not a command, but Arthur doesn't like giving Merlin orders so Merlin has learnt to accept his gentle prodding as such anyway. He does so want to please him, and maybe if he succeeds here, they can finally have each other properly -

"Ow!" Merlin rubs his forehead where Arthur had flicked it.

"Stop thinking whatever you're thinking. I haven't got all evening, you know."

Merlin pouts but otherwise tucks away his thoughts for later, when he'll have his own space in Gaius' chambers to wrap a hand around his cock. Part of him misses the antechamber in Arthur's room, if only because he could pretend he heard the Prince snoring when he woke him in the morning, but Arthur said ' _freedom_ ' and he hasn't looked back. At least. Not too often.

"M," he recites, drawing three crooked vertical lines with the quill Arthur bought just for him. As he connects the tips and ink dribbles down the page, he has to think. "Mouse."

Arthur hums his approval, so Merlin moves on.

"E. Um. Ear?" Arthur shifts, wraps his arm around Merlin's side. He takes it as confirmation and connects his three ( somewhat ) horizontal lines with one long vertical one. "R. Rabbit."

That one is harder. It takes Merlin a few minutes to form the curve, but Arthur waits patiently until the tail is attached. The L is easier ( ' _Lover_ ;' Arthur isn't amused ) and the I is easiest, though he struggles to come up with a word for it. Arthur's breath tickles his ear when he chuckles and flicks his nose.

"I for Idiot."

Merlin harumphs and quickly scratches out an N. "N, for Knickers."

"That actually starts with a K."

"What's a K look like?"

"Here."

Arthur groans when he readjusts himself enough to reach over for the quill, and Merlin almost feels guilty for asking until Arthur wraps his hand over Merlin's instead of simply taking the feather from him as he usually has. It's easier to get a feel for the movements when he can _literally_ feel it, and Arthur's scrawl is so much neater than Merlin's even when he's shifting Merlin's hand for him.

"Like this."

"... K. For King?"

Arthur's answering smile is worth it, even as he starts slipping off into sleep.

"Not yet, Merlin. Not yet."

* * *

Merlin keeps practicing while Arthur's away because it distracts him from the idea of battles and bloodshed and Arthur never coming back. He taught him his own name before the Knights set out on another campaign, saying it would be easier since Merlin already knows the R but those are Merlin's least favourite by far.

He's already proficient in writing both side by side after a fortnight, though it turns messier and more illegible as fear creeps into his fingertips. Gaius teaches him a symbol that represents "and" as a new distraction; Merlin immediately falls in love. It's harder and takes days for him to be able to manage on one stroke, but he likes the neat curves and the way it connects Merlin & Arthur.

"You know, that _should_ be Arthur  & Merlin."

Merlin jumps at the sound of Arthur's voice hovering over his shoulder. He almost didn't recognise it for how deep and rough it becomes with strain, but Merlin doesn't notice the pallid colour of Arthur's skin or the way he's listing to one side, hand gripped tight into his torn mail. The only thing Merlin sees is that Arthur is _back_ and relief lights up his face. "Arthur!"

Merlin's joy reflects back at him in Arthur's eyes, the makings of a smile curling at his lips seconds before his entire body falls slack on Merlin's lap. Gaius shouts and a few Knights come bounding through the door, already out of breath as though they'd been chasing the Prince for some time. Everything flutters into action and Merlin's notebook lays forgotten on the table, but his fingers trace the curves of Arthur's cheekbones and Merlin repeats ' _Arthur and Merlin_ ' under his breath until his future King wakes with a shaky smile.


End file.
